


sunny side of hell

by death_of_romeo



Category: Sugar Pine 7 (Video Blogging RPF), Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: I posted this on tumblr, M/M, Multi, fake pine 7, minor ot3 goodness, sugar pine crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_of_romeo/pseuds/death_of_romeo
Summary: A job like this wasn’t anything peculiar. Steven wanted someone dead, but didn’t exactly want his name attached to it. Or maybe he just didn’t feel like exerting the energy to get the job done. Parker didn’t care to ask, nor did he really want to know; it was what he was here for, after all — clean-up duty, or just a silent execution in the dead of the night./Oh/, he thinks, still standing at the front door as he waits for Jeremy to finally be ready to leave. /That’s a good one, I should use it./“Hey, Andrew —” he starts, glancing to the car running nearby. His friend looks up from where he stands, leaning back against the vehicle impatiently. He seems to realize just what Parker has in mind, and he immediately breaks the, albeit brief, silence.“Dead in the night?”/Damn it/, Parker thinks, being sure the pout that follows his words is clearly visible. Before he has the chance to speak up, Jeremy is walking past him, ignoring both the pout being shot in Andrew’s direction and the way Parker cracks into a fit of laughter soon after. Tonight was going to be a /long/ night.





	sunny side of hell

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on my tumblr @sugarpinecrews and people wanted me to start posting here, as well. Enjoy!

           “So it’s, uh, it’s just up here,” Parker mutters, being sure to point in an ambiguous direction as he does so. As if on cue, the GPS on the phone sitting between them speaks aloud, reiterating the same point spoken just before. The car begins to slow as Andrew reaches for his phone, glancing at the GPS’s directions before passing a side glance to the man in the passenger seat; he all too quickly regrets letting Jeremy sit in the back, but still knows he’ll make the same mistake when they leave. 

          “Around the corner?” he asks, turning the wheel even before the statement has finished. The car coasts down the street, past a handful of homes well out of their price range, but that still doesn’t stop Parker from sighing in awe. 

_I’d love to live somewhere like that someday_ , he mutters, tone soft into the silence of the car, and it was moments like these when he actually appreciates this life of crime. It meant he could possibly afford something that luxurious, that extravagant; it would take time, of course, but he was willing to put in the effort ( especially if it meant he could share the triumph with his current roommates, who he knows he couldn’t live a day without — ).

         — “Oh, wait! Stop!” he suddenly insists, a hand gesturing erratically for Andrew to stop the vehicle. If they were paying any attention, they would see Jeremy roll his eyes in the backseat; instead, the car jerks to a stop, Andrew freezing in the driver’s seat before peering out the window to his left. He sees a white two-story home, a clean cut lawn; it’s the sort of house a crooked cop would own, he thinks, realizing immediately that… _well_ , _yeah. That’s probably why we’re here._

           “Okay,” Parker starts, gaze dancing between the two men before inevitably finding itself just being glued to Andrew. “.. _.so_. We’re gonna wait out here, and Jeremy is gonna…” he looks to the backseat, realizes that a back door is wide open, “…aaand Jeremy’s already gone.“ 

           He sees a figure sneaking around the side of the all-too nice home they’re currently parked in front of and he worries, briefly, that Jeremy won’t know where they’ve gone if they move the car. He then realizes how ridiculous a concern that is; Jeremy was the only one with a knack for this sort of thing, he could surely find them. Right?

         “We should probably…” he starts to explain the idea, but Andrew has already figured it out; a simple nod is all that he’s given just before the car is again put in motion. They coast down the street, turning around the corner before pulling down the street behind. A backyard exit made sense, right? 

          “Can he get through this way?” Parker asks, tone all quiet and concerned. This causes Andrew to glance out the window, think for a moment, and finally park the car. Only once the vehicle is stalled does he get a good view of his surroundings, and it is only then that he realizes just how many white houses were in this neighborhood; they all looked the same, and he could only hope that his estimate was close enough.

           “Maybe?” he offers, unsure of exactly which house was which, and even with his back turned, he can feel Parker’s best attempt at being upset. Before his co-pilot even has a chance to interrupt, he continues. “He’ll find a way.” 

           “Are you sure? I mean, we don’t even know if — “

           “He’ll be fine,” Andrew interrupts, refusing to allow Parker the space to worry. He already did too much of that, and neither of them knew just how long they were going to be stuck sitting alone together. Andrew couldn’t handle a forever spent with Parker whining and worrying — okay, well, he  _probably_  could, but he wasn’t about to make that fact known. Not when he would have to be alone to deal with the consequences of it. “…I’m serious. He’ll figure out where we went, we’ve done this before.”

            “ _You_ guys have done this before — “

            “That’s what I said.” 

            It wasn’t what he said, but Parker would let it slide this time. The conversation still didn’t ease any of his concerns, but he had no way to stop anything from happening now; Jeremy was probably well into the house by now, probably already approaching his target and killing them. Just the thought sends chills down Parker’s spine, and Andrew seems to notice this immediately. 

            “You okay?” he asks, reaching a hand in Parker’s direction. The gesture was meant to just reach out and steady him, maybe make sure he wasn’t genuinely cold or some other variety of a lie he could come up with. Just as he does this, Parker is reaching a hand up to wave the comment off in dismissal; the two meet halfway, hands finding each other mid-air. The two freeze, a grin threatening to break out upon both expressions before Parker inevitably just accepts it. He soon shifts his hand, moving now to just hold Andrew’s in his. 

            “Yeah,” he mutters softly, trying his best to keep a straight face ( despite the smile shining brightly into the night, despite the laughter brimming just beneath the surface ). “…I’m okay now.” he adds, and if he’s blushing, well, no one could tell. Not in the dark of the city, at least — even despite the dull lighting, Andrew still has a feeling it’s happening. He has a sort of sixth sense with these things — a Parker sense, if he had to give it a name.

            He wants to speak up, but he doesn’t. Instead, he just moves to up the ante a little bit; their interlocked hands are moved in his direction, and he soon leans in to kiss Parker’s knuckles. The gesture lingers just a touch too long, and it is only broken when Parker abruptly rips his hand away and screams in fear. No words come at first, just a handful of half seconds spent with Parker yelling and pointing at the window directly behind Andrew.

            “Don’t do that!” he cries, and Andrew’s gaze quickly shoots towards the window; there, he finds Jeremy standing frozen outside, blood splatter painting his black shirt red. Andrew rolls the window down ever reluctantly, and Jeremy, in a very short, very exact sort of way, instructs them to drive back towards the front of the home. _I can’t drag him all the way back here_ , he says, and the implication alone is enough to cause Parker to pale. 

* * *

                                                    

             “Wait,” Andrew says, pointing with a free hand towards a nearby fast food restaurant. It is currently well into the night, but that still doesn’t stop him from continuing with the thought. “…we haven’t eaten tonight.” he adds, as if this fact would convince them to accept the offer. 

             “Uh, I don’t think we should,” Parker interjects, awkwardly glancing to the backseat as he does so. “…since we have, you know…” _a dead body just hanging out in our car_ , he wants to say, but doesn’t really want to say those words out loud. Just the sight alone is enough to disgust him ( and he’s going to have to clean those blood stains out tomorrow, too. Gross. ).

              “Well,” they hear, the only voice available from the backseat speaking up in the same old easy, gentle way. Parker moves his gaze away just before Jeremy gestures to the same fast food place, pointing with the arm of the corpse sitting at his side. “…me and Michael here would love a bite to eat.” 

               Andrew sees this through the rear-view mirror, and releases a sigh as soon as Jeremy falls silent. This sound doesn’t disguise the smile sneaking out across his expression, and Parker can only assume based on that reaction what Jeremy did to cause it. 

              “Are we really…” he starts, but Andrew is already pulling into the drive-thru. Yeah, this really was a long night.


End file.
